Talk:Search
Search and Notice with Doors Testing needs to be done to determine if some doors require any level of Notice to find, in addition to Search, and if so whether Notice needs to be turned on. :Think this is the case with passgate north of Cairhien Medakan (talk) 18:25, August 31, 2016 (UTC) ::Just a thought, no testing behind it, but I wonder if for doors in general, there is a nominal % specified for both Notice (usually 0) and Search, that may be modified by some random variable, so that a 35% Search door may check your search% vs 35+0...x on a given search. Assuming that equation to be true (speculation), a 35% door May open with 35% search the first time, or may not, but eventually it would be guaranteed to open with enough tries. Having 34% search, however, would mean that it would never open regardless of how many. ::Again just speculation, but something that could be tested. The same logic might also apply to Notice as well. Russ3Z (talk) 12:24, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Search for mob/PC Leaving a note to check whether search can be used to find hidden mobs/players in a room. Russ3Z (talk) 18:21, February 3, 2015 (UTC) :It can, I would be willing to help test fully. Medakan (talk) 18:26, August 31, 2016 (UTC) ::Luckily this is something that should be fairly easy to test for, could even use the random mercenary mobs in cities perhaps, though I don't know what their effective Hide% is. Russ3Z (talk) 12:25, September 1, 2016 (UTC) sea human -=+**+=- A Shienaran scout has been revealed. Search 84% Medakan (talk) 16:34, November 16, 2017 (UTC) :Nice. 10 pulses at 84% matches up with the timer for Search . We should verify this at other percentages to make sure they match, then show their similarity in the article accordingly. Russ3Z (talk) 18:16, November 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Search for a humanoid type (aiel, dreadlord, human, ogier, myrddraal, seanchan, trolloc, and the broad type for DS: dark) all have the same fail message that is different than search item or direction. "There doesn't seem to be anyone hidden here." In addition, it is looking like the length of the timer does not change due to practice percent. So far tested at 57%, 67%, and 73% and all are the same timer as the 84% tested above. Medakan (talk) 17:14, March 28, 2018 (UTC) :::Just posting results of discussion after further testing by Medakan, which revealed a dependence on Notice prac% when searching for a hidden mob/PC. The timer is a function of the larger of either Notice or Search prac%, as follows: Pulses (Hidden PC) = 10+\left \lfloor \frac{100-\max(Notice%,Search%)}{10} \right \rfloor :::Not sure how best to present (and if it needs to be both here and on the Notice page, or what), but good info so far. Russ3Z (talk) 19:15, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Search Direction Search direction can fail even with minimum % to open door... wonder if there is a % above minimum that will always succeed? Medakan (talk) 18:28, August 31, 2016 (UTC) :This sort of references my argument for the first topic on this page. First, of course, we need to make certain we know for sure what the actual min% of a given door is. Might be hard to find that, though actually a good starting test Might be with certain 99% doors like wellgate or whatnot in caemlyn. :Similarly, for your supposition about a % above minimum that will always succeed, that number, if found for a given door in combination with a known min, could be used to possibly establish the 0...x range mentioned previously. Thoughts? Russ3Z (talk) 12:28, September 1, 2016 (UTC)